1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a billboard, and more particularly to a windproof billboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Billboards are widely used nowadays. However, there are several problems with the existing billboards: firstly, windward area thereof cannot be changed, and thus wind act cannot be eliminated and the billboards are easy to be destroyed by strong wind; moreover, in a condition of strong wind, the billboards cannot immediately return to original positions.